The life I've come to know
by Coolofthecool
Summary: Sabrina is all alone in a world of weird her family, Puck, and anyone she ever really cared about are dead. She is a stone cold shell of what she used to be, All that matters now is surviving. Surviving and getting revenge on someone long forgotten to Sabrina. AU Scarlet hand won
1. Chapter 1

Maybe, Maybe if I was normal I would have been allowed to die.

Maybe, but I'm not normal am I? Maybe I am, it's hard to tell what normal is any more.

The smell is always the first thing to wake me up in the morning. The smell of Blood mixed with the dirt and grit of the floor. Not the sun that shines through the tiny barred window but the smell, figures right.

The thing that really drags me out of my unconsciousness though is the taste of fresh blood in my mouth that always greets me.

I guess I never broke the habit of chewing my lips in my sleep, My wounded lips.

The next thing I always do is sit up, Trying not to reopen wounds.

A pointless exercise really.

The next thing I try to accomplish is to eat the measly moldy bun.

Emphasis on the try, my ribs so bruised, bloodied, and bandaged, hurt when I chew, well not just when I chew but when I do anything really.

Then I get my nail and scratch a mark on the wall, I know how ridiculously hopeful of me, I don't know how many days Iv'e slept through, but it's nice to have some semblance of time.

Then comes the highlight of my week or my fortnight I can't be sure which one it is, note the sarcasm.

The wall barring me from the 'arena', as I have dubbed it for lack of better name is opened. The arena is a thirty square metre room with no windows and roughly a ten metre high roof lit up with torches.

Don't ask me how I measured the roof.

It will appear that no one is watching, but they are, they always are.

Then comes the part that I hate the part that gives me lasting wounds. I must fight the malnourished person coming in from the other side.

I will grip my nail, stand shakily on my feet and limp to the other side of the room quietly, They didn't call me the queen of sneaks for nothing.

If I am lucky they will be unconscious and I will just quietly and cautiously put them out of their misery, if they aren't well unconscious then follows an battle. They didn't get this far in by being wimps.

I have some very bad burns to prove it.

Some beg, cry, talk, But most, most fight to stay alive the punishment and relief of death being to scary a concept for either of us.

If we don't comply, if we refuse, Then what happens?

That never happens any more, but in the old days it did. If you refuse they will kill one of you, and beat the other so hard you can see Death's icy hold reaching for you.

You learn quickly.

 _Puck_

A name I have almost forgotten but never can.

Once I kill the other person, I will go back to the cage, scrap another P in the wall opposite to the one that marks time, sit back against it and enjoy the three meals they bring me in honor of winning.

Every fourth time I win, they will bring me clothes.

Every seventh time a item of my choice they will slide a paper and pencil through asking what I want and I will answer.

Oh you didn't think I actually saw them did you?

They won't give you weapons, or a bed, a broom, or sheets.

They will give you books though maximum of ten.

They make the hours tick by quicker.

Every twentieth fight they move you and your 'stuff'.

I have been moved five times, which I guess means I'm between my hundredth and hundred and twentieth fight and if there is one every one or two weeks that would make...I can't be bothered to figure that out currently.

They always give me a window.

I escaped the two guards the first time they moved me.

Since then Iv'e had five.

They take my nail, but then give it back with the rest of my stuff. They even re carve everything which makes me think that they are just taking me for a walk, but they are sloppy they don't carve one of my P's right or they shift the books to the left.

I guess that is about all I can tell you currently, the wall is opening now. This is a seventh one, maybe they'll give me another pencil and I can write more.

Wish me luck.

* * *

 **Hello so tell me how was it My muse has been nagging me about that so much. Iv'e never wrote anything like that before, sorry if the grammar is a bit shabby.**

 **thanks for reading.**

 **-coolofthecool**


	2. Chapter 2

_I rise shakily to my feet were Nottingham threw me to the floor, He sneers a cruel haunting sneer."Ten minutes princess then you won't be looking so tough." He spits at me before turning and locking the door behind him._

 _I turn slowly looking around at the sparse room, there is a small bared window and a grimy dirt floor._

 _I notice something on the floor a nice sharp nail. That should come in handy. I tuck it into the pocket of the breeches i'm wearing and glance down at my clothes, the tunic I'm wearing will not be helpful in whatever is happening in ten minutes, probably less by now. So I strip it off leaving just my undershirt grimy with mine and my enemies blood from the battle it took to bring us here._

 _Us being myself and my fiance, Puck._

 _I smile at the thought of him, then turn suddenly at a curious sound an find that the wall is slowly lifting up._

 _torches_ _line the wall, the roof looks high the room isn't very large though as far as rooms._

 _I grip my nail tighter as I notice the wall across from my sparse room opening._

 _I see Puck,_ _and without a thought I rush into his arms and hug him tight._

 _We separate and he flies up to the roof , "It's about ten meters up?" it sounds like a question._

 _"Look." I say staring at a board on the wall._

 ** _Competitors this board is a list of rules for the brig games_**

 ** _1\. You will have to fight till the death._**

 ** _2\. Failure to comply will result in punishment._**

 ** _3\. Winners will be rewarded._**

 ** _4\. All that happens in this room shall be filmed._**

 ** _5\. Everafters will wear green bands on there left hand so competitors know who there up against._**

 ** _6\. Weapons will not be provided._**

 ** _I suggest you memories this board you will never see it again._**

 ** _Good luck fight well and may the scarlet hand live forever._**

 _The first thing I do is glance at my wrist which has a green band wrapped around it looks like a tattoo...maybe it is, S. Grimm is written in cursive along it._

 _"Mirror did this." I say it is not a question._

 _"Well obviously." Puck says._

 _"No that's not what I meant, I meant that he's pitting us against each other on purpose. This whole Idea is convoluted it must be his own twisted Idea of entertainment."_

 _"Look Sabrina, whatever their punishment is I want you to know I love you."_

 _I look at Puck's face scarred by battle. Gone is the trickster king who used to dye me green, now there is only a shell that remains, a warrior, an old man in the body of a seventeen year old._

 _I give a weak smile "I love you to Puck."_

 _Then his smile fades and he pushes me out of the way of a bullet._

 _I don't quite believe it when I see his throat is red with blood, the bullet went right through it._

 _I know without looking that he is dead, but I look and I sob and cry, before guards pull me away from the body of the trickster king._

* * *

 _"You will never show mercy!" the whip cracks along my back._

 _"What will you never do?" He demands kicking me in my ribs, I'm sure I heard a crack._

 _"Show mercy" I whimper out coughing blood up._

 _"Take her to her room I think she's had enough." Mirror says, from his host body a strapping young man whom used to be Atticus Charming, we didn't learn of his plan to let mirror consume his body till it was to late._

 _Till our inside contact , Snow white died._

 _Over the next few days they take me to see the bodies of my parents, Granny Relda, and my poor little Daphne._

 _I no longer feel sorrow at knowing Uncle Jake, Mr. Canis, and most of the everafters died in the battle._

 _They don't have to live in this earthly hell._

 _It only got worse, two days later I'm standing at the front of the open wall with my nail, with big round eyes, and tears threatening to overflow._

 _Obviously I've killed before in the heat of battle but here, here it is different it is for there amusement it may be someone I know..._

 _No one comes out side of the other door, so I creep quietly to the other side and bite my lip when I see that it is a young girl no older than thirteen._

 _Just like Daphne, a voice whispers._

 _They did this on purpose, is all can I think whilst I push my nail through the white skin of her throat, and whisper a quick prayer to whoever is out there._

 _I lie her hands on top of her stomach and leave feeling like crap._

 **So that was a flashback, iv'e decided to keep going with this as a side project because I actually think it would be a pity to see it unfinished, I've decided that every second chapter will be a flashback and will go further and further back in time, (like lost) while the other chapters will carry on into the future sorry if my grammar is a bit spotty if anyone wants to** **beta read for me let me know.**

 **sorry it's so short they will get longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was night when they came for me.

The guards burst through the door so I quickly grabbed my nail and stuffed it into my underwear before they could notice.

I know, great hiding place right.

In my defense, no one is going to pat down your underpants if you're just being moved. Plus I only sleep in a thin blouse.

Two guards bind my hands behind my back and marching me to a room directly across from mine. I've never even heard of this room before, I think, as I'm pushed down into a chair.

"Hello, Sabrina, how nice to see you again," says Mirror, an evil smirk forming on his face.

I glare at him. "The pleasure's all mine." I say, my voice raspy from disuse.

He chuckles. "A new age is dawning on us, Sabrina, did you know that? And you, you are a pivotal point in my plan... I shan't reveal it to you now," his smirk grows wider "but don't worry, you'll see soon enough. The last stage is upon us."

"Put this on." One of the guards (strangely identical to practically every other guard) says, chucking a denim jumpsuit at me.

I strip off my blouse and throw it as hard as I can at him, before donning the jumpsuit. I hope I was fast enough that they didn't notice my nail.

"Good luck, girl, you're going to need it."

I spit at his feet, before one of the guards cover my mouth with some kind of wet rag. Spots appear in my vision, and then the world goes black.

* * *

I wake up in a... wait a bed?

I sit up and bang my head on something hard overhead.

A bunk bed, I'm in a bunk bed. I'm fully healed and clean in a bunk bed.

"Hello Goldilocks looks like you're finally awake," says someone... a girl with an accent I can't place.

I jump up and try pull my nail out of my underwear but realize I'm wearing a jumpsuit, so I just ball my fists instead.

"Woah there, Grimm, calm down," she says, smiling a half-sided grin.

"How do you know my name," I rasp out through clenched teeth.

She rolls her eyes. "It's tattoo'd into your arm, ya' damn bogan."

"Oh."

She makes no moves towards me, just keeps smiling at me in that half-sardonic way, and slowly I unclench my fists. I tilt my head to get a better look at her, the first teenager I've seen in years who hasn't tried to kill me. She's fairly short, with shoulder length bronze hair, deep green eyes and tanned skin, and she's wearing a denim jumpsuit exactly like mine.

"What's going on?" I ask, sitting on the ground.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? All I know is you're one of the first people in two years that I ain't supposed to kill." She glances around. "It looks like they're prepping us for something, though. This room has a pretty nice carpet, new underclothes, shoes, a bed."

While she's talking, I turn around and undo my zipper. I pull the nail from my underpants and check to make sure nothing's happened to it, which must have looked disgustingly suspicious to the girl on the bed.

"What's your name?" I ask (or rather, rasp) out, more to distract her than anything else.

"Jade. Jade Turner.

"Where're you from?"

"Australia, Blondie. I lived there, before these bastards blew half the goddamn place up."

"Well you already know my name." I say.

A sudden voice booms out. "Hello people, men and women, boys and girls."

I leap to my feet holding my nail in my hand, and Jade jumps down from her perch, snarling.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Bunking with someone you don't know, being told not to kill them, it must all be very confusing." I could almost see the arrogant smirk on Mirror's face. "Well, as most of you know, in stage one I pitted you against one hundred and twenty people over roughly two and a half years."

I move to hide the nail before Jade can see.

"Those who were not used have been employed as my slaves, those who have a disability of any kind have been put down. Which means that to anyone who's listening to this right now, congratulations. You have made it to stage two."

I gulped. Whatever he's planning is big, and mad by the sounds of things.

The door opens and five stoic guards walk in. Grabbing us by the shoulders, they dragged us off in separate directions out of the room. I end up sitting on a bench in what appears to be a dining hall surrounded by about ten people. They chain my feet to the ground and my hands to the bench in between my legs.

What the hell is happening, I think, who are these people? I look around, looking closely at the faces of everyone in the room. I don't know anyone here.

And then.

He's there, _He's there_!, just sitting there staring at the table like nothing matters.

A person who reignites pain in my heart, who reignites a feeling, a feeling I didn't think I could feel anymore towards the people who have had to battle for their lives.

Anger.

He's no longer the eleven year old I met in New York. He's tall with light blond hair and looks about twenty.

He looks exactly like _him_ except clean.

The guards walk back towards the wall, and the first sound heard at the table is me screaming.

I lunge at him over the top of two other people, who just lean back, uninterested. My chains barely reach as I grab him by his denim jump suit and pull him toward me.

"How could you! This is all your fault! You will die for this!" I scream at him.

He pushes me away and leans back so I can't reach him.

The first emotion he shows is confusion, as he stares at me, and then recognition floods his features.

"Sabrina?"

Two guards pull me back to my seat, and slap me for good measure. "Don't move," one grunts.

For the next thirty minutes I just glare at him. Try and direct all my hate towards him, that stupid .

No one opens their mouth except to eat the soup that the guards serve.

When I get back to my room I don't even say anything to Jade before falling into a deep sleep.

I miss my dirt covered cell.

 **Hello people may I present chapter three, a thank you to OakeX for beta reading this for me, I hope it's ok.**

 **Reviews will be appreciated now to answer the ones I got.**

 **Amy Grimm : _I hope it is clearer now how puck is involved thanks for reviewing :)_**

 **Delusional apple : _Thanks, I'm interested to see where this goes to :)_**

 **Curlscat : _Sorry I'll try to spare you eyes next time thanks for reviewing :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to something I haven't woken up to in a long time: someone banging me with a pillow.

I tense.

When it touches me again, I grab it, pull out my nail, and point it at my would-be assailant's neck.

She grins, like she doesn't have a nail at her throat. She grins! How dare she grin, she has a nail at her throat is she, mental? Maybe she is. It's hard to tell who is sane these days.

I remove the nail from my roommate's throat, and mutter an apology.

"What did you want?" I say, looking at Jade suspiciously.

"Ain't what I, want mate, it's what they want," She says pointing toward the door which has a note stuck to the window.

Wow, that was so observant of me.

 **Showers and Bathroom once you're both up.**

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say, sighing.

"I have no idea, but I really need to go to the dunny so I woke you up."

I blinked at her, confused.

"The toilet, genius, you Yankees know what that is right?"

I nod, glaring at her. Could she be any ruder?

Two guards burst in through the door carrying...guns. That's odd.

"Let's go, girls."

They frog march us down a few doors then open up one and push us in locking it behind us.

We are in a medium sized room. There are a few communal showers, and there is about three toilets lined up next to each other...only one has a door though. Every where there are girls, if I'd have to estimate a guess about, twenty in various states of undress.

I can tell I'm not about to get any privacy here.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," the female guard says from the door. That's the only female guard I've seen since, Mirror, first took over here. Weird that he would care enough to get a _girl_ in the girls bathroom.

"It's not going to last then." I say a tad hopefully, while Jade rushes over to the 'dunny'... which happens to have no door.

"Never again, Princess, soon enough you'll all be sharing. The Master said that we had to split you so you would all actually wash."

I walk over to the empty shower stall, that she points to with walls on either side that barely come up to my neck, it has little protection from peeping people...not that any one here seems to care much.

I study the knobs on the wall...except these aren't the knobs I'm used to, with hot printed on one and cold on the other. There is instead a thin lever with a handle that looks a bit like a door knob.

Maybe I better start getting undressed... I start to strip.

Jade, walks into the stall next to me. Practically ripping off her jumpsuit, leaving her underwear on. I follow suit carefully folding the jumpsuit...then unfolding it and hanging it over 'the door'.

I turn and study the knobs.

Jade's water comes on.

"Um...how'd you do that?" I ask, feeling slightly annoyed that I have to ask for help with turning a bloody shower on.

She turns to look at me and stares at me like I'm completely daft before banging face palming.

"Don't you god damned Yankees have outdoor showers to wash off sand and grit from the beach? I'm mean you have to have some beaches or lagoons or something," she pauses "Right?"

I just stare at her blankly and she shakes her head before reaching over the thin wall and turning the water on.

I jump out of the way when it hits me, glaring at her accusingly. The water is ice cold.

She just rolls her eyes. "Do you seriously think, Blondie, that people who have just been in cold water are going to care if their showers are warm or not, because if you do then the answer is no they do not."

She turns back to the wall and starts scrubbing herself with the thin bar of soap that they gave to each of us, muttering about bloody Yankees and their bloody uselessness.

Gritting my teeth, I turn into the water and scrub my skin till it's red.

* * *

"I'm bored," Jade announces for the twentieth time for someone who must have killed so many she sure acts like a kid.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I ask her.

"I don't know? If I were at home, I would probably be having a barbie, with a chook, spuds, veggies. It would be a beautiful arvo, I would have walked down to the servo, with Matt and gotten some playing cards. That just made me hungry," she states, groaning.

I have started to realize she is talking like this to purposely annoy me, so instead of asking her what the hell she is talking about (because last time she started talking about thongs and how she missed them and that made for an awkward after conversation about flip flops of all things, and apparently there is more than the G-string on a guitar), I just ask "Who was Matt."

She looks at me for a second. "My brother," she states in a numb unfeeling voice that I know only too well.

"Oh." is all I can say. "How old was he?" I ask somberly.

"Another three months and he would have been fifteen."

I blink. "That's the same age as my sister would have been by now," I offer because the silence is deafening.

She nods and an understanding passes between us, that none of this is alright. That our siblings should have been here, annoying us to no end. That no one, that young should be allowed to die. Especially in such a cruel way, an understanding that even though I might be a Crazy Yankee, and she might be the Crazy Australian, that we will help each other when the time comes.

After what seems like a year of silence, a bell rings and we are slid what appears to be lunch through the slot in our door.

What can only be described as a green looking sludge, with a piece of toast is in the bowl, that is on top of the tray. I shrug before digging in like only someone who knows the value of food can.

 **Hi, guys long time no see, thanks to OaksX for betaring this chapter.**

 **I will try to be at least another few chapters through by Christmas which is sneaking up...I can not, wait for summer holidays (yes I am just finishing spring ones) Hahaha someone I know in Canada informed me you guys get your major holidays in June, so ha to all you people in school in the northern hemisphere.**

 **So yep, bye**

 **P.S I am just joking but still ha December to** **February.**

 **P.S.S Please ignore my stupidity as I am currently on a sleep depraved course to madness**

 **Goodbye**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, members of this facility. To those contestants remaining, know that you have passed the first round of testing. All who did not pass have been... eliminated.". A voice announces through a loudspeaker, a voice I know only too well.

I groan and sit up, the many aches and bruises I had still protest numbly although it has already been over three weeks.

"So the second round of your testing will begin." I hear a crunch and Jade is on the floor, digging food out of our stash under the bed. She's changed. I mean, she's still Jade but well... more healthy. And she's stopped trying to kill me as well so that's a plus.

"Testing? I thought the sadistic bastard just liked to torture us." She says stuffing food into her mouth; manners as impeccable as always.

I snort, and jump out of bed.

"I think we should be prepared. The first round of 'testing' was awful, this must have been some kind of resting period but it certainly didn't last too long"

Jade raises her eyebrows. "Prepared how?" she smirks, and then goes back to the poor mutilated piece of bread.

"I want you to cut my hair off with this." I hold up my nail, newly sharpened, and gesture to my long blond hair that goes to my knees.

It's impractical but in my physical and mental state while I lived in that prison cell I never thought to cut it off…..not that I could do it by myself very easily.

Now it is mostly clean, from freezing showers, long obviously, blonde, and something I don't want.

It's a tie to a life I don't belong to.

"Ok."

She puts down what's left of the moldy bread, takes the nail, and slices my hair off as close to my head as possible.

She mutters rebelliously under her breath with every dirty clump that gets in her way.

Apparently freezing showers aren't good for cleaning long blonde hair.

Who knew right.

I look horrible, judging from the tin bowl we stole from the dining room, but at least I won't trip on my hair and end up breaking my neck.

"Thanks."

Jade nods then goes back to her bread.

I can hear feet banging against the floor as people march toward the door. "Bye, mate, see you soon." Jade grins sadly at me.

Then guards burst in throwing in cans of something.

I see Jade fall to the ground, my nail still in her hand.

No, I need my nail. I lurch forward then start to crawl towards her when I discover my legs don't work.

I'm too late though a guard flings her over his shoulder.

Then my world goes black.

* * *

The world is spinning in and out of focus, trees swing back and forth, my eyes fill with tears and my head pounds like the rain in New York.

"Ugh," I groan standing. Standing too quickly it seems as spots instantly fill my vision and my head grows heavy.

I lurch forward and throw up into a bush.

I squint and look up. I'm surrounded by giant trees, bushes like the one I just threw up in circle me, flowers float down in the wind to settle in the grass.

It is beautiful.

Too beautiful.

Then it starts.

A bear, a giant unfriendly bear, starts to chase me. It is brown, with big white blotches covering it, sharp black claws, and razor teeth.

I reach for my nail, which I had been keeping in the side of my jumpsuit where I gouged a hole in it. Unfortunately I'm not wearing my jumpsuit, just a pale brown shirt, army pants, and a well worn pair of boots.

My nail... I feel a brief pang of loss before I remember that there is a bear about fifty meters away running at me.

My analysis of the facts takes seconds and I run through the trees and undergrowth...It would have been stupid to attack a bear with just a nail anyway.

The bear is gaining.

What a stupid way to go after everything, I vaguely hope God forgives me as I run my legs pounding as I dodge around trees and evilly placed bushes.

The extremely angry bear is about arms length behind me.

Then I am falling which feels nothing like flying, if you were wondering, then the ground is getting closer, my death is imminent so I decided to stop thinking about flying.

This cliff must be giant.

"Goodbye, world." I scream as loudly and dramatically as I can.

Then strong small arms wrap around me and I really am flying, through the air, then we are diving to the ground again.

We land softly on sharp pointy rocks, mile high cliffs surround us.

I lurch out of the arms and turn in indignant anger. Mustardseed has no right to save me. Maybe I wanted to die.

Except it's not Mustardseed who is facing me.

It's her.

Moth.

 **Hey guys...been awhile.**

 **Anyways just like to say thanks to OakeX for beta reading this.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
